An x-ray tube directs x-rays at an intended subject in order to produce an x-ray image. To produce x-rays, the x-ray tube receives large amounts of electrical energy. However, only a small fraction of the electrical energy transferred to the x-ray tube is converted within an evacuated enclosure of the x-ray tube into x-rays, while the majority of the electrical energy is converted to heat. If excessive heat is produced in the x-ray tube, the temperature may rise above critical values, and various portions of the x-ray tube may be subject to thermally-induced deforming stresses and reductions in surface bearing properties.
For example, the bearing assembly of a rotating anode x-ray tube is particularly susceptible to excessive temperature and thermally-induced deforming stresses. In particular, as electrons are directed toward the focal track of the anode, the focal track of the anode becomes heated. This heat tends to conduct from the focal track to the bearing assembly, including the bearings. As the anode can generally sustain much higher temperatures than the bearings, the conduction of this heat can, over time, deteriorate the bearings resulting in the failure of the rotating anode.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.